the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus Primal
"Well, that's just Prime" -'Optimus Primal', Beast Wars Optimus Primal is the leader of the maximals and main protagonist in the hit TV show (nominated and won countless awards for its masterpiece) Transformers: Beast Wars. Being the leader is a strong, noble, protector of the galaxy. He may seem like Optimus Prime, but they are two completely different characters and have met and even fused, becoming Optimal Optimus. In order to adapt to the planet he is forced to take the resemblance of a Gorilla to blend in. He was in the new Maximals (just himself and Rattrap) teamed with SP until his final stand against Ultra-Megatron. But he came back to life and eventually fought in the SP Civil War. Beast Wars Born on Cybertron through unknown reasons he was destined to battle Megatron and the Predacons with the Maximals as his group. They include Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Tigertron, and Silverbolt. They fought with each other across the galaxy for many years until they ended up on Earth. In order to find the matrix, they needed to disguise themselves as Earthly animals to blend in and protect themselves from the harmful energon atmosphere. And so they called the war Beast Wars. (BTW the entire Beast Machines is non-canon in this timeline) SP-Era Dawn of the Maximals After Rhinox, Silverbolt, and Cheetor died in a firefight with Jace Kilber and Silverbolt went to live out his life with the love of his life, Optimus and Rattrap re-founded the Maximals for no reason and no one joined. Soon both of them went to Earth and found jobs as Disney animators working on movies such as Frozen, Tangled, and that new movie having something to do with Big, Heroes, and a number. Anyways, soon Paolo found them and asked the Maximals to team with the Smartiest Persons. Optimus refused, but later obliged when he found out Jace killed his friends (he thought they were killed by untamed sea lions). He and Rattrap are not part of SP, but part of the Maximals who are teamed with SP. Vincent and Paolo soon developed suits that enabled them to have the powers of a Maximal, and they part-time joined the Maximals with the suits which they called Maxisuits. Primal's sworn enemies is Shrek and Jace, who have team up with the Predacons and Preda-King (Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters). New enemy Primal soon came into conflict with Sam Kundargi, also known as the Infected Symbiote. Sam proved to be one of Primal's easiest, with each and every of their battles was completely one-sided. But when Sam almost killed Wrath and hospitalized Paolo,and Vincent, Primal had enough. He and Rattrap developed new technology known as Transmetal, and Primal used it to fight Sam for a final time. This time, their battle was so catastrophic that it leveled almost the entire city of Miami. But it all ended when Primal killed Sam, feeling at peace that he had avenged his friends. Final Stand When G1 and Beast Wars Megatrons merge themselves together along with Preda-King, Earth literally stands no chance, even with SP. But then Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal find other dimension Primes (Bayformers, Cybertron, and Armada), and together they merge using Primal's spark (so he has control) to become Ultimate Optimal Optimus Prime Primal. The battle was fierce, but in the end, all of the Optimus Primes and Optimus Primal gave their sparks to defeat Ultra-Megatron. Every Megatron and Prime/Primal died, but Preda-King still lived, and still is hiding to this day. Leaderless, the Maximals (now joined by others) mourned their loss, and crowned Rattrap, the only living Founder (except the love-bird Silverbolt), to be their new leader and became Ratimus Prime. Primal died a hero, and he along with Prime were honored as "The Two Bravest Sparks on Cybertron". Spark of a Hero: The Primal Wars Primal's spark was transferred to another non-transmetal body in another dimension called the Primal dimension where he did battle with the Primal Pokemon. He eventually ended up wining the wars and was brought back to life. However, Primal did not get to see SP immediantly because he woke up on the planet Mobius and needed to find his way back to Earth. Return of the Primal Primal had made it back to Earth, only to find out that Vincent and Logan were dead. Now he was the leader of the Maximals again and Rattrap was just a second in charge again. Primal's Victory One day Primal had a flashback in which it showed when he was a kid Gorilla Grodd beat him to jumping jacks. This haunted him no longer, and he set out to find Grodd and beat him. So they met in San Fransokyo and they both wagered something. Grodd wagered his bananas while Primal wagered his iPhone 6. And they began. Primal had plenty of Gatorade the night before and it helped him (not by much though). However, he started losing. Grodd laughed but tripped on a banana peel. Primal won. So he got some of Grodd's banana's. Death? Primal was leading the Maximals well, and that caught notice of higher powers. A bounty hunter named Sam Kundargi was hired to kill Primal, so Sam went after Primal. After a long, hard battle, Sam managed to take down Primal. Primal knew that this was Sam's first big kill, so Primal proposed something to him before he killed him. Primal told Sam that he would go into hiding forever, so that Sam could get the bounty for the kill, without actually killing him. Sam accepted, and Primal went into hiding.Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Third Party Characters